


Stargate 2017 Umria Mission part 3:  Friends in Places

by StrykerAFOC



Series: Stargate 2017 [2]
Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerAFOC/pseuds/StrykerAFOC
Summary: After a few days of moving through the forest of Umria SG-17 and the Valkyrie survivors must face attacks from overwhelming forces, and hope that they will find allies to help them in their fight to get off world.





	Stargate 2017 Umria Mission part 3:  Friends in Places

**Stargate 2017 part 3**

**Friends in Places**

 

          ‘On three….one…two…three,’ two shots fired at the same time, taking two Lucian troops in the patrol, one in the front, the second in the rear, throwing the ten man patrol into disarray.

          Additional shots rang out from all sides of the patrol until only one remained standing.  The man wore a gold sash across his chest indicating he was a pack leader.  He dropped his weapon and put his hands up.

          ‘I got him covered,’ Harper whispered into the team net, ‘You’re cleared.’

          Rice and Gibbons moved in on the lone survivor of the patrol, Rice tackling him to the ground and zip tying his hands behind his back.  From all around members of SG-17 and the crew of the Valkyrie revealed themselves.  They had been in the woods north of Pratias for three days, slowly making their way to the capital city, taking their time and a circular route.  Major Hamada and Sergeant Leung had gone off to investigate a possible place to lay low.  They had avoided all other patrols to conceal their movements, but this patrol was taken out so they could obtain updated intelligence of activities. 

          Colonel Holloway knelt down by the captured pack leader, ‘You know who I am?’ he whispered to the man.

          ‘You are from Earth,’ he said back.

          ‘That’s good, where are you from?’

          The pack leader replied by spitting in Holloway’s face.  Holloway wiped the spittle off his right cheek, then with lightning speed he back handed the pack leader, throwing him on his back.  ‘Guess this is going to take a while, Sergeant all yours.’

          Harper took over the interrogation, he started by asking questions, most of the answers were cussing and insults.  He then started applying pressure to the known weak spots on a human body, areas that caused extreme pain but not life threatening.

          After twenty minutes the pack leader revealed their purpose for the patrols and where some of the ships were located at Pratias.  The pack leader was left unconscious, Airman Alberts and Lau watched over him.

          ‘I think that is all we’re going to get out of him,’ Harper said walking up to the Holloway.  ‘He said the patrols are looking for Umria militia fighters and refugees, apparently there are a lot of them that hid in the forest.’

          ‘What about ships?’ Holloway asked.

          ‘There are a few areas west of the city that they are using as a makeshift airfield,’ Hamada replied as he pulled out a map and showed the marks he jotted down.  ‘Here is the nearest,’ he indicated the most northern of the marks.

          ‘Then we will have to swing around wide and go for the southern one.’

          ‘Why the southern one?’

          ‘Because that is the least expected to be hit,’ answered Holloway, looking around at the people in his ad-hoc group, he signaled for those in leadership positions to approach.

          Captain Charlemagne, Senior Master Sergeant Daniels, and Master Sergeant Leiford approached creating a semi-circle around Holloway and Harper.

          ‘What’s our plan of action?’ Charlemagne asked.

          ‘We will have to circle around the city and hit the airfield at the southern side.’

          ‘That will add about two or three days to our stroll,’ Daniels said looking at the map Harper held.

          ‘That’ll increase our chances of being discovered by a patrol.’

          ‘Yes sergeant,’ Holloway said, ‘We can’t go for the closest one since they know someone is operating in the north, it’s the most southern one that will be less guarded.’

          ‘We keep to plan and move slowly,’ Charlemagne said to the group, ‘We can do this.’

          ‘Captain’s right, we continue with the way we’ve been going, and we can make….’

          A loud artificial screaming echoed throughout the forest, everyone drawing their weapons and looking around.

          ‘It’s coming from above,’ Lieford said, practically screaming to be heard.

          ‘Death gliders,’ Harper announced, ‘Three or four, they must be looking for this missing patrol.’

          ‘How do they know where to look?’ Airman Conrad asked, pointing her zat-gun around sweeping the area just in case there were more Lucian patrols.

          Holloway looked at Charlemagne, ‘Check the bodies for transmitters,’ he ordered.

          Charlemagne sprinted over to where the bodies of the Lucian patrol was moved taking a couple of the Valkyrie crew to assist. 

          As Everyone was preoccupied with the noise from above, the pack leader got up, his hands still tied behind him, barreled into Alberts and Lau, knocking them both to the ground, then took off running.

          Alberts got up and started to chase the pack leader.

          ‘No, don’t,’ Holloway yelled, but it was too late.  The pack leader had a transmitter on him, it was broadcasting his position, blast-fire reigned down in the general area they were at. ‘Scatter!’ yelled Holloway as he grabbed his pack and made for a nearby stream that could provide cover.

          The fire was random but intense, trees exploded, ground erupted, and debris flying everywhere.  The group scattered in all directions trying to avoid the fire storm. 

          Charlemagne, Conrad, and Lieford took shelter in the cluster of trees that hid the bodies of the Lucian patrol.  She noticed after a few moments that death gliders were avoiding that area.  Searching the nearest body she pulled out a weird box like device sowed into the front shirt.  Then it dawn on her, ‘Hey get over here!’ she yelled.

          The glider attack was bracketing the area around the transmitters, an attempt to destroy whoever was on the ground without actually seeing them, and they were succeeding.

          Airman Alberts took a direct hit to the back, exploding through his chest.  Airman Lau took a hit on his left lower leg, exploding it below the knee.  Airman Sidell quickly ran over to Lau and started to pull him by the collar of his flight suit, a blast-shot hit her in the right arm, above the elbow, spinning her around, and dropping her.

          Rice fell, peppered with splinters from an exploding tree, ‘I’m hit!’ he screamed.

          ‘Make your way here!’ Charlemagne yelled over the net, ‘They’re not targeting the patrol.’

          Gibbons and Mordan ran into the cluster of trees, taking shelter amongst the bodies.

          The blast-shots began to move away, following the fleeing pack leader, then after a few moments it ceased.

          Holloway rose from his shelter in the stream bed, ‘Check the wounded and gear, we need to move out of here.  Harper, take two and sweep to the next way point.’

          ‘On my way, Cochran, Thompson on me,’ Harper yelled out to the closest crewmen as he headed off.

          Mordan and Gibbons split to check on the wounded and the dead.

          ‘Good god,’ said Mordan as he knelt down next to Lau and Sidell, breaking open his medical kit.

          ‘Hey doc,’ Sidell said through the pain, ‘Look to him first, I’m okay.’

          Mordan checked Lau’s leg, he was bleeding profusely, he injected the wounded Airman with morphine then started on the tourniquet.

          Gibbons rolled Alberts over, saying a small prayer he pulled off the dog tags off and placing one in Alberts right boot.  Standing up quickly he then ran over to Sidell, whipping out a pair of scissors he began cutting away her flight suit sleeve.

          Holloway walked around the group, most of everyone had wounds, the most severe were Lau and Sidell.  Stopping at where the medics were treating the wounded he pulled his first aid kit from his left cargo pocket, ‘Here take this,’ he said to Mordan, ‘What’s the status?’

          ‘I’ve stopped the bleeding but he’s lost a lot of blood,’ Mordan said not looking up from his task, ‘He’ll live if I can get a couple of quarts into him.’

          ‘Okay, let me see what we can do,’ Holloway said then turned to Gibbons, ‘Steve, how is she?’

          ‘The blast clipped her good,’ Gibbons said finishing up the bandage and shoulder harness, ‘Lost a chunk of muscle, but she’ll be okay.’

          ‘Speak for yourself jump boy,’ Sidell said through gritted teeth.

          ‘She didn’t want any morphine,’ Gibbons said looking up at Holloway.

          ‘Well get her ready to move,’ Holloway said then looked around, ‘We move in ten minutes,’ he announced.

          ‘Sir, we shouldn’t move Lau until I’ve got some blood in him,’ Mordan said.

          Looking at the medic Holloway shook his head, ‘I know this sucks but we can’t stay here, that pack leader will be telling his bosses they have a SG team on planet.  We need to move now.’

          Daniels stood up from wrapping Airman Conrad’s wounds, ‘I’ll get a stretcher built,’ he announced, then headed began picking his way through the wreckage of trees for branches.

          ‘Ten minutes,’ Holloway repeated.

****

**Militia Headquarter Pratias**

          After the initial ground assault the Lucian Alliance set up their main base of operations at the Pratias militia headquarters building.  It was the site of the city’s militia last stand, they fought to until they were out of munitions.  General Kochek, the commander of all Umria defense forces died leading a last ditch counter assault.

          Now the leader of the invasion set-up his ground headquarters here to coordinate the search for the last of Umria’s leaders and resistance.

          War Leader K’Tall accepted a data sheet detailing the sweeps throughout the woods north of the city.  He was tall, with dark brown skin and hair shaved short, on his gold sash his trophies taken from his victories were displayed.  Each a token taken from a fallen leader that opposed him.  His latest was General Kochek’s rank pins, still stained with blood.

          ‘Patrols have rooted out two more militia remnants,’ K’Tall said reading over the report. 

          ‘But we lost another in sector four,’ Battle Leader Trevoc said looking over a report the air wing submitted.  Like K’Tall he hailed from the same planet in the alliance, but he was light skinned with long blonde hair, indicating he was from the planet’s colder regions.  ‘They blasted a swat of the forest after communications with the patrol sweep ceased.’

          ‘Order the Torath regiment send five additional patrols to sweep that sector,’ K’Tall said to the communications personnel sitting around the room, each in contact with the regiment leaders.

          ‘Sir, with the other main cities surrendering without a fight,’ Trevoc said in a whisper, ‘Wouldn’t it be better if you were onboard the flagship instead of down here in the dirt?’

          ‘The beauty of subjugating a civilization is not be viewed from afar, it must be done in person so that those that become the new citizens of the Alliance know who they serve.’  Looking around the room at the men and women of the Lucian Alliance he knew some of them remembered when their world joined.  ‘Speaking of ships, did you identify that cloaked ship that attempted to reach the planet a few days ago?’

          Trevoc shook his head, ‘No sir, from the sensor readouts and image captures it was a design we haven’t seen before, but is similar to an Earth vessel in some aspects.’

          ‘Did patrols find the wreckage?’

          ‘No sir, it went down in the mountain ranges to the west, an area with hollow hills, if it didn’t vaporize, the crash could be well hidden.’

          ‘Keep the aerial sweep looking, I want to know what it was.’

          Another aid approached and handed over another report to Trevoc, who looked it over, ‘Report from the air wing that blasted sector four, they picked up the pack leader of the missing patrol.’

          ‘Well what did he have to say?’

          Still reading the report Trevoc turned paler, ‘He reports they were ambushed by a unit wearing green uniforms and carrying sophisticated firearms,’ he said, ‘That sounds like…’

          ‘A SG Team,’ K’Tall finished, then turned around, ‘Cancel my orders to the Torath patrols, ‘I want Battle Leader Neri to take his entire regiment and sweep sector four and five, if there is a SG Team I want them.’

          ‘What is a Earth team doing here?’ Trevoc asked.

          ‘They are answering our question about that ship, they must have beamed down before its destruction.  Have the air wing cover the Torath advance, I want as many alive as we can get, if not their heads will do.’

****

          As the SG members gathered at the waypoint Harper, Cochran and Thompson secured, Major Hamada and Sergeant Leung joined them from their side mission.

          Knowing that they were the target of the air attack, both knew not to ask questions as the looks of defeat was evident in the faces of the Valkyrie survivors.

          ‘How did your sweep go?’ Holloway asked.

          ‘We found a destroyed farm, a couple of derelict, but nothing else,’ Leung said first, ‘Looks like the Lucians are killing anyone putting up a fight.’

          ‘Is it a safe spot to hold up for the night.’

          ‘Yes,’ Hamada replied, ‘If we are being tracked they will not look there since it is out of our line of advance.’

          Holloway took out his map and looked at the area they were recommending, they needed a spot to hold up in that they could defend if attacked but not some place that could cut them off from retreat.  The farm was cut out of the forest, but in a dell, Hamada and Leung checked it out from the tree line.

          ‘Okay, we head there,’  Holloway said signaling Daniels and Lieford over, ‘We’re going to move out again in a hour, I want to give your people time to rest first.’

          ‘We headed to that farm the Major checked out?’ Lieford asked, his arm still in a sling from the wound he took on the first day.

          ‘Yes, it is secured with a way to retreat,’ Holloway answered, ‘Here on the map, it shows an underground water reservoir, that is someplace these assholes will not think to look.’

          ‘We should be able to find some fresh supplies there too,’ Daniels said.

          ‘How are the wounded holding up?’

          ‘Mordan said they are good,’ Daniels replied, ‘We’ve got a couple of people donating blood.’

          Holloway looked over to where there was a group of people were clustered around the medic, Charlemagne was one of them.  She had a tube attached to her arm and a small medical bag was filling quickly with red fluid.  Gibbons handed out power bars to the donors, they would need the extra sugars and proteins after they were done.

          ‘Okay, tell him only get what he needs, I don’t want anyone passing out on the march.’

****

          The march to the farm was slow with the wounded, Harper took point well ahead of the main group, the flanks was fire teams of two, Holloway and Rice brought up the rear, covering their passage so it was harder to track them.

          The screams of distant gliders were heard, they were sweeping the sections of the forest that they had encountered patrols.  Every once and a while weapons fire would erupt, the gliders strafing the forest.

          Holloway knew they were already outside of the search area the Lucian ground forces were sweeping through, but he wasn’t taking any chances.  Harper had been instructed to sweep around the farm, looking for anything that could mean the Lucians were using it as an ambush site.

          ‘We’re here,’ Harper’s voice whispered over the net.

          Holloway made his way to the front of the group, ‘Alright, he whispered as he moved along, ‘Everyone down and cover, Daniels take control, bring the rest up when I call, SG-17 with me, Major Hamada too.’

          All the members of SG-17 joined Holloway at the tree line, Holloway pulled out his binoculars and checked the farm.  ‘Jess’, take Rice and head over to the building on the left. I’ll take Leung and go to the right, Harper get up high and cover us, Hamada and Gibbons stay here and act as back up.’

          Harper pulled out his sniper rifle from its carrying case, it was an updated M1 with a tiger stripe camouflage pattern on the synthetic stock.  ‘I’ll be up on a tree to your left,’ he said to Gibbons and Hamada.

          ‘Alright,’ Holloway said, ‘Go!’

          The two fire teams made their way to their designated positions, Holloway with Leung close behind kicked in the door to what looked like the farm house, quickly going in to secure the building.  The front room was empty, void of anything except paper spread out on the floor.  On the far side was another door.

          Holloway took up the left position on the interior door, Leung stood back with her rifle covering.  With a nod Holloway kicked it in and moved in, what was in there took him by surprise.

          Charlemagne and Rice dashed into the burnt building on the left, Rice lead the way in, sweeping his rifle from left to right.  ‘Nothing, clear here captain.’

          ‘Clear here too,’ Charlemagne responded.

          ‘Cap’ look at these burn marks,’ Rice continued.

          ‘What about them?’

          ‘They look old,’

          ‘What do you mean by old?’

          ‘This building was set on fire years ago,’ Rice said fingering a splinter of wood with a burnt edge, ‘You can tell by how old the charcoal is, it’s starting to powder from the weather.’

          Not liking where this was going Charlemagne activated her link with the team, ‘One this is Two, we are clear but Rice has something about farm.’

          ‘Two, One,’ Holloway said, ‘We are definitely not clear.’  He had broke down the door into a room with over a dozen armed men and women, they all pointed weapons at him as he and Leung pointed back.

          Noticing that they were not in the standard black garb of the Lucian Alliance foot soldiers and that most were wounded in one way or another.  Taking his finger off the trigger and lifting up his P90.  ‘Hey boys and girls,’ he said smiling, ‘Anyone need medical attention.’

****

          The rest of the Valkyrie survivors moved up into the building with the militia troops, Mordan and Gibbons did the rounds, patching up wounds to those who need it.  Harper remained in the woods keeping a watch out for patrols.

          Holloway took the militia leader Opturion Haliste to another room to confer, ‘Can you tell me what happened here?’ he asked.

          Opturion Haliste was a tall man with shoulder length black hair, his maroon uniform was in taters, and his chest armor was dented in places that took hits.  ‘The attack was sudden,’ he began, ‘Every major city was reporting the same, bombardment of the militia complexes followed by a ground assault with men in black uniforms.  After a day and a half of fighting what was left our command ordered a retreat from the cities, I brought what men and women I could muster together here to stage a resistance.’

          ‘How did you hear of this place?’ Holloway asked, ‘We only knew because of maps your government gave us for our possible lumber trades.  We assumed the Lucians leveled this place.’

          ‘This place was designed to look like it was abandoned a few years ago, we were to use it as a rally point in-case we were invaded and the cities were lost.’ Haliste explained, ‘We just got here a couple of hours ago, I expected to see others here.’

          ‘We know Lucian patrols have been sweeping the area,’ said Holloway, ‘Most likely intercepting other militia units headed this way.’

          ‘How did you get here? I was told the stargate was destroyed during the initial attack.’

          ‘We arrived by ship and was shot down,’ Holloway answered.

          ‘So you’re stuck here with us.’

          ‘For now, we’ve got plans on getting out of here.’

          With their little meeting done both men rejoined the main group.  The SG members were mingling with the militia getting to know each other.  Some were sharing what rations they had with each other.

          Holloway turned back to Haliste, ‘Listen “Hal”, if this was supposed to be a rally point, didn’t your government stock this place?’

          Looking around Hal shrugged his shoulders, ‘I know they did with the other rally areas, maybe we just have to look around.’

          Holloway whistled to get everyone’s attention, ‘Listen up we’re going to have to search this entire complex for supplies,’ he said, ‘First we need to set up a lookout, Hal you know your people, I want you to pair them up with four of mine, Daniels you choose, and report to Sergeant Harper for picket duty.’

          ‘Yes sir,’ said Hal as he turned and selected his people, accepting someone with more experience should be in charge.

          ‘Everyone else look around for anything out of the ordinary,’ Hollow instructed.

          Militia and SG members went out in mixed groups to search the area.  Rice went back to the burnt out building he and Charlemagne first secured, there was something about that place.  From what he could tell it was a storage barn for drying hay, but looking at it something was off.

          Other SG and Militia members were moving things around, looking for anything hidden.

          Rice walked over to the entranceway of the center stall and looked in.  Being a cop had installed an innate ability to detect the hidden.  Then it came to him, ‘One, Six,’ he said into the team net, come to the barn.’

          A few minutes later Holloway, Charlemagne, and Hal walked into the storage barn, ‘What’s up Jon?’ Holloway asked.

          ‘Look around, what do you see?’ Rice asked. 

          Charlemagne did a 360 turn, ‘Just a burnt out building.’  Holloway and Hal both nodded their agreement with her statement.

          ‘Yes but if this place burned down a long time ago, why is there fresh hay in these center stalls?’

          Holloway looked at the stalls, there were not fresh, but they were not old either.  ‘Give me that piece of wood,’ he said to Hal standing next to the stall door.  Taking the wood he began to push the hay out of the way, every once and a while he thump down on the wooden floor.  Then finally came a hollow reply, ‘Clear this stall.’

          The mixed group cleared the hay from the floor, at the rear of the room they found a door on the floor.  Opening it Holloway shined his flashlight down into the hidden room.  ‘Jon on me, Jess’ get everyone except Harper,’ he said as he pulled out two glow sticks, cracking them to activate, and dropping them down.

          Rice led the way down the ladder, it was about a twenty foot drop, and dark except the glow from the sticks.  Reaching the bottom he put on his night vision scope and moved forward.  Holloway and Hal were right behind him.

          They followed the hall for about fifty yards, it sloped downwards taking them deeper.  At the end of the hall it turned ninety degrees and opened up into another room, it was filled with crates of rations, and on the wall of the other side was two big metal doors.

          Rice pulled out a LED lantern and turned it on, bringing light to the room.

          Hal walked up to the metal doors, ‘This is a bunker,’ he said.

          ‘What’s in there?’ Holloway asked.

          ‘I don’t know,’ Hal replied and he pulled on the handle, ‘It’s locked.’

          ‘You could always try knocking,’ Rice joked.

          Hal shrugged his shoulders, and pulled out his combat knife and pounded on the door with the pommel.  After a few moments he tried again, ‘Must be rusted shut.’

          ‘Well let’s get some of these rations distributed,’ Holloway said, ‘We can use this facility to care for the wounded.’

          There was a loud creaking sound from the metal doors, Holloway, Rice and Hal drew their weapons up and covered it.  Slowly both swung open, the sound was almost unbearable.  Light shown out of the room beyond the doors, opening them were two big militia men, with them were six other militia men and women with weapons drawn.

          Hal holstered his sidearm and put his hands up, ‘Opturian Marius Halistie, of the Pratias Legion,’ he identified himself.

          ‘Who is this with you,’ an older woman asked with her pistol still covering Holloway and rice. 

          ‘These are soldiers from Earth.’

          ‘So our saviors arrive at last,’ the woman scoffed.

          ‘Better late than never,’ Holloway said with his P90 still pointed at the armed militia group.

          ‘What is going on out here?’ an old man asked pushing his way through the militia troops.

          ‘Earth soldiers finally showed up First Minister,’ the woman said.

          ‘They answered our call,’ Laufter exclaimed, ‘Lower your weapons, these people are our allies.’

          The militia finally lowered their weapons all showing signs of relief, except for Gothmeil, she still showed anger towards Holloway and Rice.

          ‘I’m Colonel Holloway,’ Holloway said shaking hands with the First Minister, ‘How long have you been here?’

          Laufter looked around at the people with him, ‘We’ve been hiding here since after the second day of the attack.  Legai Tolomie led us here then went off to rally the surviving militia and lead them here.’

          ‘First minister,’ Hal said looking straight at the older man, ‘Legai Tolomie is dead, we were part of his column when we got ambushed.  I watched him fall to a staff blast to his back.’

          Holloway briefed the First Minister how he and his team got there and what they were planning on.

          ‘So Colonel, what are you going to do now?’

          ‘I’m going to steal a ship and get back to Earth, then come back with enough troops to make these bastards with they never step foot off their own worlds.’


End file.
